1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of a novel apparatus for removing fresh intact kernels of corn from the supporting cob. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two methods are known for separating corn from the cob. The only commercial method is by cutting. In this method, ears of corn are forced end-wise against stationary or rapidly revolving concentric blades. In order to cleanly cut the kernels from the cob and at the same time reduce the inclusion of chaff from the cob, the upper part of the kernel is severed from the lower portion, which remains on the cob. No intact kernels are obtained by this method and the portion (20 to 30%) of the kernel remaining attached to the cob including much or all of the germ is wasted. The cut kernels obtained are unsuitable for fresh storage; in addition, cutting of the intact kernel causes reduction of the nutritional value and sensory properties.
Furthermore, during subsequent wet-processing, including washing and blanching of the severed kernels, part each kernel is leached from its pouch and lost. Not only is this loss economically detrimental, but a significant pollution problem is created. First of all, about 24 kg of water is used to process each kg of edible corn. Secondly, the biological oxygen demand (BOD) of the effluent is extremely high. Processors have been forced at great expense to treat their processing liquors prior to disposal into public waterways.
The second method for separation of kernels from the cob produces the desired intact kernels by rapidly freezing the kernels on the cob in a liquid cryogenic freezant to a depth not exceeding the abscission layer. The frozen ear is then subjected to impact and friction in a conventional field-corn shelling device whereby intact kernels are severed from the cob. The kernels are then thawed and washed of adhering freezant prior to canning or freezing for consumer use. The disadvantages of this method include: a large expenditure of energy to thaw and wash the detached kernels, high processing costs due to consumption of freezant during the freezing process, high consumption of water to wash the thawed kernels, and possible contamination of the kernels with adhering freezant.
A method of removing intact kernels of corn from the cob is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,340 ('340) wherein the cob is first split longitudinally, and then a force, commencing with the row adjacent to the split and advancing to adjacent rows, is applied to individual rows of kernels to remove them. No apparatus to accomplish this method was described or suggested in '340.